Un regalo inesperado
by Miyasa
Summary: Helga está resfriada y Arnold decide hacerle una visita muy especial. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yomi!


**¡Hola!**

 **Hoy traigo un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para Yomi.**

 **Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! No me pertenece.**

 **Un Regalo Inesperado.**

Hoy era uno de esos días, donde a pesar de que el sol brillaba anunciando el buen clima de los próximos días, la brisa soplaba fresca después de un intenso fin de semana de lluvias primaverales.

Arnold se despidió de sus abuelos y los otros internos, antes de dejar salir a los animales y ver a su mejor amigo apoyado en el pórtico escuchando música en su Bpod.

—Hola, Gerald.

—Oye, Arnold.

Ambos chicos se saludaron como de costumbre y caminaron hacia la parada del autobús.

—Fin de semana loco ¿No?

—Bueno, no es primera vez que de la nada empieza una gran tormenta.

—Claro. Nos aguó, literalmente, todos los planes, viejo. Y tuve que soportar estar encerrado todo el fin de semana con Timberly y Jamie O.

—Es cierto, el juego de tu hermano debió ser cancelado. ¿No?

—Sí y el hombre estuvo con un genio de los mil demonios ¿Puedes creer que nuevamente se adueñó de mi habitación?

—Vamos, Gerald, no pudo ser tan malo…

El moreno se llevó las manos a la cara en gesto de frustración antes de exclamar.

— ¡Fue horrible!

—Bueno, pero mira el lado positivo. Esos días sirvieron para que se unieran como familia.

Gerald, solo pudo hacer una mueca divertida ante el positivismo habitual de su mejor amigo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas, viejo. Será mejor que nos apresuremos en tomar el autobús.

El vehículo se detuvo para tomar a sus pasajeros habituales, los cuales se subieron y caminaron por el pasillo hasta encontrar un par de asientos libres.

Habían avanzado solo un par de calles cuando, Arnold, se quedó completamente callado sin prestar atención a las palabras de su mejor amigo. No es que esto fuese una novedad para Gerald, desde que salvaron al vecindario y cada vez que tomaban el autobús. Había un momento en el cual el rubio se congelaba, literalmente. Eso pasaba específicamente cuando pasaban por la calle donde residía Helga G. Pataki. Como espectador, Gerald, no podía negar que en un principio se sentía totalmente exasperado pero una vez se acostumbró fue algo muy divertido de ver.

Arnold no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente pasaba. Cuando el bus daba la vuelta él se sentía completamente paralizado, su voz no salía, olvidaba como respirar y la única señal de que todavía estaba vivo era los fuertes latidos de su corazón en su pecho y el calor repentino en sus mejillas, pero ese día sus síntomas se fueron tan rápido como aparecieron, el autobús no se detuvo en su parada habitual.

—Parece que el primero del día será en el salón. ¿No?

El rubio sabía muy bien a qué se refería su mejor amigo con ese comentario, ya que cuando se iba a su estado _Rosa_ , como lo llamaba Gerald, la única manera de hacerlo volver era cuando la primera bola de papel del día, cortesía de Helga Pataki, aterrizaba en su cabeza.

—Callate, Gerald.

—mmm, mmm, mmm. No sé si estás loco o eres muy valiente.

—No es lo que estás pensando…

—Huy, señor que lee la mente— Gerald se llevó las manos a la cintura, mientras enarcó una ceja — ¿Y qué estoy pensando?

Arnold no sabía cómo responder sin delatarse, el aún no estaba seguro de que eran todas esas sensaciones y tampoco quería darles forma por el momento.

—Entonces ¿Qué estoy pensando? —insistió el chico de pelo alto.

El rubio se giró para mirar a la calle antes de soltar un suspiro y responder.

—Nada, Gerald.

Gerald no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos mientras con una sonrisa sabionda negaba repetidamente.

* * *

En cuanto entraron al salón de clases, Arnold, escaneo rápida e inconscientemente el aula en busca de cierta niña, pero al no verla se sintió ligeramente desanimado, fue algo tan mecánico e instintivo que no alcanzó a percatarse de sus propias acciones cuando ya estaba tomando asiento en alguno de los puestos libres cercanos al chico moreno.

Pasaron solo unos minutos desde que el señor Simmons entró al aula, cerrando la puerta a su paso cuando se empezó a sentir preocupado.

Primero diez, luego veinte y casi había pasado una hora completa y aun Helga no aparecía, el maestro solo se había saltado su nombre en la lista y no había hecho comentario alguno ¿Le había pasado algo? Pero ¿Cómo podía averiguarlo sin llamar la atención del resto?

—Chicos, necesito ir a buscar unas herramientas que deje en el salón de profesores, por favor no salgan del salón. Arnold, tu quedas a cargo.

En cuanto el hombre salió, todos los niños se levantaron de sus puestos haciendo desorden.

Gerald iba a decirle algo a su amigo, pero él ya no se encontraba en su pupitre; si no que estaba hablando con Phoebe. El chico solo pudo pensar _¿Qué rayos?_ Hasta que su mente hizo una rápida conexión y nuevamente solo pudo sonreír mientras negaba y recordaba en su charla de la mañana. _Con que nada ¿Eh?_

En cuanto el maestro, de la clase de quinto grado, regreso con una caja de materiales para que sus alumnos pudiesen trabajar, todos se reunieron en grupo de tres o cuatro personas.

—Y Recuerden chicos esto debe ser entregado y presentado la próxima semana por todos los integrantes de su grupo.

Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe, se unieron. Lila se intentó sumar a ellos, pero el rubio suavemente declinó su oferta porque su cuarto integrante seria Helga; quien el día de hoy se encontraba enferma, según lo que le había contado Phoebe anteriormente.

El chico nunca pensó lo mal que extrañaría a la rubia, le costó concentrarse durante todo el día e incluso el señor Simmons lo notó.

—Arnold, si no te sientes bien puedes ir a la enfermería.

Él había estado concentrado calculando cuánto faltaba para que terminaran las clases para poder ir a visitar a Helga, aunque no estaba seguro cuál sería la excusa que ofrecería para aparecer de la nada en su casa. Un niño puede pasar de la nada a visitar a su amiga ¿No? Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de su maestro lo sobresaltó, haciendo que se le cayeran todos sus útiles y sus compañeros soltaron carcajadas de burlas por su torpeza.

—No, yo… estoy bien. — respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Si estás seguro…

El hombre pasó su mirada de Arnold a Phoebe para pedirle un favor.

—Por cierto, Phoebe. ¿Puedes pasar a dejarle la asignación a Helga?

—hum, Lo siento, Señor Simmons eso hoy se me hará imposible tengo clases de Viola.

Gerald enarco una ceja extrañado y volteo para mirar a la niña tras él.

—Pero pensé que tus clases de Viola eran los martes ¡Auch! —Phoebe le había dado una fuerte patada en la espinilla.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Gerald? Mis clases son los lunes —respondió Phoebe con una tensa sonrisa.

—Pero…

—Señor Simmons, como yo no puedo ir creo que debería ser Arnold el encargado; ya que le queda de paso.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Si Arnold vive… ¡Auch! —Phoebe le había dado otra patada en el mismo lugar.

El maestro se rasco la nuca, confundido, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y continúo.

—Entonces, Arnold, tú serás quien le lleve la asignación a Helga. Si no tienes problemas.

Al escuchar esto, el rubio, asintió con entusiasmo por la oportunidad que le había dado Phoebe.

* * *

En cuanto terminaron las clases, el chico con cabeza de balón, se despidió rápidamente de todos para poder ir a visitar a Helga.

Todos sus compañeros notaron este hecho y se sintieron ligeramente confundidos, pero después recordaron que Arnold era el chico más amable de toda la ciudad y que no le guardaría rencor a nadie, pero aún quedaba el hecho que nunca antes lo habían visto actuar de manera tan abiertamente entusiasta por alguien, era como si estuviese _¿enamorado?_ ¡Nah! Ni siquiera sabían porque se esa palabra había venido a sus mentes. _Eso no podía ser ¿o sí?_

* * *

Arnold camino apresurado por las calles, pero cuando estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos de su destino se detuvo ¿Solo le llevaría su tarea y ya? ¿No sería bueno que le llevara algo mas? Quizás si se presentaba algo que le gustase se sentiría más animada. Y con eso en mente retrocedió hasta la tienda de víveres en donde trabajaba la madre de Gerald.

Cuando estuvo ahí vio la gran cantidad de caramelos que había en el mostrador, pero no estaba seguro de cual serían los favoritos de Helga ella preferiría algo ¿Dulce o ácido? ¿De menta o de naranja? ¿Chocolate dulce o chocolate amargo?

Él sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho la goma de mascar pero ¿Cuál de todos los sabores prefería?

Estaba intentando decidir, qué llevar, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro.

—Hola, Arnold ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, Señora johanssen. Muy bien ¿Y usted?

—Bien también ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La mujer se había acercado curiosa al ver al mejor amigo de su hijo, mirar una y otra vez los dulces como si no supiese que llevar. Su intuición le decía que no eran para él, sino que para regalar y apiadándose del pobre pre adolescente se acercó para brindarle su ayuda.

El chico se sintió avergonzado pero luego decidió que no estaba haciendo nada malo en buscar un regalo que ayudará a sentir a su amiga mejor.

—Sí, estoy buscando algo para llevarle a Helga. Ella no fue a la escuela hoy porque estaba enferma y quisiera que se animara, pero no estoy seguro que llevarle.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Arnold. Bueno Helga siempre compra caramelos acá, el único que evita es el de fresa pero diría que le gustan todos.

Arnold bajó la vista decepcionado a él le hubiese gustado llevarle algo realmente especial.

—Pero sabes, Arnold, tenemos algo que ella no ha probado y de seguro le encantara.

— ¿Qué es?

—Ven por acá

La mujer llevó al chico a una sección, en la tienda, donde había un letrero que decía: **"Productos Artesanales"**

—Mira es esto.

Arnold miró con decepción el extraño empaque opaco, no era algo que él regalaría. No era lo suficientemente bonito.

— La verdad, no sé si sea lo que estoy buscando. —dijo decepcionado.

—Me imaginé que dirías eso.

Ante las palabras de la mujer, Arnold, ladeo su cabeza confundido.

— ¿Entonces por qué me lo ofreció? No entiendo.

—Porque esto, mi querido Arnold, nadie lo elige... — La Señora Johanssen sonrió antes de explicarle al pequeño — Quizás su exterior no es muy bonito, no tiene papel brillante ni finas envolturas pero ¿Te gustaría darle una oportunidad?

Arnold seguía sin entender pero asintió de igual maneras mientras recibía el trozo de chocolate que la mujer le ofrecía, el envase era tosco pero el producto se veía como un chocolate normal, nada especial, hasta que lo probó. Era simplemente perfecto el trozo se derretía en su boca, no era extremadamente dulce ni amargo, era exquisito, y tenía un centro cremoso de algo que no pudo identificar pero que se hacía agua en su boca.

—Esto… ¡Esto es realmente delicioso! —No pudo evitar exclamar asombrado. — Pero no entiendo por qué nadie lo elige ¡Es el chocolate más sabroso que he probado en toda mi vida!

—Porque al igual que tú, en un principio, no lo miraría dos veces — la mujer agregó — Ya que no es lo suficientemente refinado a los ojos.

—Quizás si lo pusieran en un envase más vistoso, esto se vendería muy bien. Esto es un producto artesanal ¿No? Los niños de mi clase pueden hacer hermosas envolturas para…

Antes que el chico siguiera hablando la mujer lo detuvo.

—No, Arnold. Nosotros ya sabemos que esto se vendería muy bien con el empaque adecuado, pero la mujer que lo fabrica ya es vieja y no puede permitirse producir en grandes masas.

—Pero quizás si alguien la ayudara…

La mujer le sonrió amorosa, revolvió sus cabellos, al igual que como lo hacía con sus hijos, y se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

—Entiendo que tienes buenas intenciones y solo quieres ayudar pero si este producto se produjera en grandes cantidades perdería lo que lo hace especial; además la mujer no lo hace para ganarse la vida, ya que sus hijos la mantienen, si no que lo hace para darle la oportunidad a algunos afortunados, como tú, de conocer algo tan maravilloso.

—Pero… —Arnold hizo una mueca afligida antes de aclarar la situación—. Si usted no me lo hubiese señalado yo quizás nunca lo hubiese elegido.

—Bueno eso es normal porque aun eres un niño. Talvez en unos años más, tú solo te hubieses dado cuenta del enorme tesoro que te estabas perdiendo, ahora que lo has descubierto ¿Necesitas seguir buscando que llevarle a tu amiga especial?

* * *

Helga se sentía irritada, perdió todo un domingo en la cama. Tenía tantas ganas de escribir para seguir completando su colección de poemas a Arnold, pero este estúpido catarro la dejó fuera de combate y gracias a eso; ahora tendría un día menos para ver a Arnold. _Genial, pensó con ironía._

Su cama estaba llena de pañuelos usados y seguía sintiendo mucho frío, tuvo que dejarse los calcetines puestos para intentar dormir. Lo bueno es que se sentía mucho mejor que el día anterior pero de igual manera se tapó hasta la cabeza para intentar seguir descansando, como no pudo, sacó de su pecho su relicario y vio la foto de Arnold que le devolvía la mirada.

 _Arnold..._

 _Arnold..._

 _Arnold..._

Estaba perdida suspirando el nombre de su amado que no notó los golpes en la puerta; y que luego esta se abrió para mostrar al chico de carne y hueso, que ahora estaba casi frente a ella. Cuando, Por fin, lo noto se cayó de la cama de la sorpresa.

El pre adolescente rubio se apresuró en ir en su ayuda tocando su brazo para ayudarla a pararse.

— ¿A-Arnold? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Helga? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, sí. —Helga nerviosa por el prolongado contacto, retiró su brazo. — ¿Y quién dijo que podías tocarme?

La chica una vez sentada, nuevamente, en su cama miró con curiosidad a su enamorado, quien había arrastrado la silla desde el escritorio para poder sentarse a un costado.

—Entonces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No me digas que me extrañaste lo suficiente para venir a visitarme, Cabeza de balón.

—Yo solo venía a traer tu tarea.

—ah, claro. La tarea, bien ya la trajiste ahora te puedes ir. —Sintiéndose extrañamente deprimida se tapó dándole la espalda a Arnold.

Al escuchar el ruido de la silla, Helga, pensó que el rubio ya se había marchado y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar hasta que sintió la fría mano del muchacho en su frente.

— ¿Todavía tienes fiebre? —La chica jadeó sorprendida al sentir su mano, no por la temperatura si no que por su repentina cercanía. —Perdón, si mis manos están heladas las acabo de lavar.

Helga no estaba preparada para la proximidad del chico, su corazón latía desbocado y sus mejillas ardían. Arnold intento, nuevamente, medir su temperatura tocando su frente con la suya. La chica que estaba viendo a Arnold directamente a los ojos increíblemente se dio cuenta de algo nuevo, siempre pensó que sus ojos eran completamente verdes, pero recién ahora noto que él tenía pequeñas motas doradas en el iris.

El preadolescente se alejó de la chica cuando estuvo conforme que había tomado bien su temperatura.

—Al parecer sí, porque estás ardiendo. Tu mamá me dijo que hoy te estabas sintiendo mejor pero al parecer aun sigues muy resfriada.

La chica seguía sin habla, las lágrimas que antes se habían estado acumulando en sus ojos bajaron por los costados de su rostro hasta perderse en su cabello despeinado.

Arnold preocupado le tomó las manos e intentó consolarla, cantándole una canción que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

 _Tú eres mi estrella_

 _Mi única estrella_

 _Me haces feliz, si el cielo es gris_

 _Nunca sabrás cuanto te quiero_

 _Si tú me dejas, estrella, muero._

Helga sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida arrullada por la dulce voz de su amado, Arnold la cubrió un poco más con las mantas y sacó sus libros para estudiar mientras ella descansaba.

* * *

La chica se estiró contenta y más descansada después de un sueño reparador. Era curioso cómo había tenido un sueño tan real en el cual Arnold venía visitarla y le cantaba hasta quedarse dormida, sentándose a un costado de su cama; pero como era de esperarse no había nada ni nadie en ese lugar.

—Hola, Helga.

— ¿A-Arnold? ¿No fue un sueño?

— ¿Qué fue un sueño?

—Nada. Hum ¿Por qué todavía estás aquí?

Arnold, avergonzado se llevó la mano tras la nuca y luego tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Aparte de traer tu tarea, también quería verte… la clase es aburrida si tu no estas y te extrañe… —Rápidamente intentó corregirse— ¡Extrañamos! Mucho.

¿Arnold quería verme? ¿Él en verdad me extraño? ¡Que alguien me diga que esto no es un sueño!

Helga se pellizcó con fuerza para comprobar si era verdad, exclamando un chillido de dolor en cuanto se dio cuenta que realmente estaba despierta.

El chico la miró con extrañeza ya que de la nada se había quejado y se apresuró a cerciorarse que ella realmente se encontrara bien.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, yo… solo era un mosquito.

—Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, Helga. Hay algo que yo te traje.

—Claro, la tarea.

—Bueno sí, pero no era solo eso. —Arnold ya no estaba tan seguro sido tan buena idea traer algo, se llevó la mano a la parte posterior del cuello avergonzado, antes de continuar — También te traje un regalo para que te sintieras mejor ya que tienes que estar en cama recuperándote. Yo creí que te gustaría probar algo distinto.

— ¿Qué es?

El chico rápidamente rebusco entre sus cosas el chocolate que había comprado para Helga, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso pero ya no podía retractarse. Saco la golosina la puso entre las manos de la niña.

Helga miro el presente entre sus manos y se sintió realmente conmovida por lo que vio. ¡Estúpido resfriado! La hacía sentirse una blandengue.

Arnold malinterpretó su mirada de conmoción y estuvo a punto de arrebatarle el regalo cuando vio la enorme sonrisa cruzar su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, Arnold. Significa mucho para mí.

El objeto entre sus manos era tosco y sin gracia y lo único que lo hacía ver un poco mejor era el pequeño lazo rosa, mal pegado, en el centro pero el solo hecho de que Arnold lo haya elegido para ella le daba un significado muy importante, fuese lo que fuese.

—De nada. Yo… —Había algo en el ambiente que hacía que el rubio se sintiese más honesto de lo normal. —Yo en realidad no era lo que tenía planeado traerte, creo que quería conseguir algo que se viera realmente especial, pero me di cuenta que no sabía qué es lo que realmente te gustaba y fue cuando recibí ayuda de la mamá de Gerald — El chico al notar que había captado la completa atención de Helga, continuo —Entonces pobre este chocolate que solo se fabrica en cantidades pequeñas por una artesana, esto está a la vista de todos en la tienda de la esquina, incluso tiene una sección especial, pero realmente son muy pocos los que logran ver más allá de su exterior para para descubrir lo dulce y suave que es este chocolate por dentro. —Arnold, avergonzado, tomó una pausa antes de seguir — Me recordó un poco a ti ya que por fuera te ves muy ruda pero realmente sigo pensando que eres una persona sensible y agradable; y cuando dejas ver eso pues... realmente me agradas mucho.

—Bueno…yo… _¡Vamos chica! Es el momento dile que no te dejaste llevar por un calor del momento y que realmente te gusta-gusta_. Yo…

— ¡Helga a comer! —Entró, la mujer, casi gritando —Y te traje tus medicinas.

La madre de Helga entró rápidamente a la habitación trayendo una bandeja con comida y medicina para su hija, quizás Miriam nunca se ganaría el premio a la mejor madre pero ella realmente se preocupaba por Helga cuando esta se resfriaba y se ponía en plan de súper mamá.

Buen momento para no ser una perezosa, Miriam.

— ¡Oh! Arthur todavía estás aquí.

—Es Arnold, y si Helga necesita estar sola yo me retirare.

—No te preocupes solo le traje un poco de sopa y un par de pastillas para que pase buena noche. ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?

El rubio busco la mirada de Helga en busca de su aprobación pero ella aún estaba absorta en algo ¿Quizás lo que le iba a decir antes que los interrumpieran?

—Si a Helga no le molesta, por mí no hay problema además así podemos terminar de hacer la tarea juntos.

—Haz lo que quieras, Arnoldo.

—Está bien, pequeñines, iré por un plato más.

Cuando nuevamente se quedaron solos, en un incómodo silencio, Arnold intento que ella se volviera a sentir cómoda pero ya había pasado el momento y con un suspiro cansado fue a tomar sus cosas.

—Si quieres me voy.

— ¡No! Yo… Yo realmente apreciaría que te quedaras conmigo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, Arnoldo. Ya la tienes lo suficientemente grande.

Arnold solo rodo los ojos ante la respuesta de la chica.

—Que linda.

Antes que pudiera volver al escritorio, Helga, lo detuvo agarrándolo desde una extremo de su suéter y apoyó su frente en su columna.

—Además... Además, quiero decirte que realmente aprecio que vinieras a visitarme y me trajeras un regalo.

El rubio se sentía extremadamente abochornado y nervioso, cuando Helga dejaba ver lo agradable que era por dentro le era difícil moverse a su alrededor, se sintió aún más conmocionado cuando sus brazos lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue darle una suave palmadita en la mano.

—De nada, Helga.

El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor y solo los latidos de un par de corazones jóvenes y tiernos reinaba la habitación.

— ¡ya regrese!

Al ver al par de chicos de espalda, Miriam, por primera vez se preguntó si había estado interrumpiendo algo, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y llevó la otra bandeja hasta el escritorio de Helga para que los niños pudiesen cenar juntos.

De reojo, Arnold, miró a Helga y una tierna sonrisa cubrió su rostro pensando que sería una tarde muy interesante la que quedaba por delante.

 **FIN**

 **NA2: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Yomi! Esto lo hice rapido hoy, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Aprovechando el espacio, las otras historias las estare actualizando durante el transcurso de la semana. Ya que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y estos días estuve un poco resfriada.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
